role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullets
Bullets (箇条書き, Kajōkaki) is a robot gangster, one of the top executives of the Mecha Galgen Gang and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Bullet is a rough and tough and feisty robot. Openly violent and quick to anger, Bullets is a gangster to the core. Out of the robot gangsters, it seems that Bullets is the most determined to get rid of FlamingoMask, but like the rest, he has yet to succeed. He is also apparently worships the fallen Machine Empire Baranoia and is dedicated to them and wishes to avenge them. History Backstory Bullets was one of the many Baranoians who lived under Bacchus Wrath's rule and was utterly loyal and despite not being directly working under them, was utmost devoted and supportive to their cause. Following the deaths of most of the Machine Empire Baranoia's leaders and Baranoia itself disbanding, Bullets was torn apart by the revelation. Bullets later fled Baranoia, out of fear of being hunted down and persecuted and joined up with some alien mobsters, to where he then joined up with Gevaudan, becoming one of his top men in the process. Debut: Flamingo vs. Gevaudan! They Shall Not Pass! Metal Hustle Bullets showed up to attack a city along with Iron Jack and Gevaudan and were challenged by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, ZyuohEagle and FoxMask. Bullets fought against Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, but did not stand a chance against the Rider and was defeated when he was kicked across from the battlefield, sending him crashing against a flying Iron Jack, defeating them both. Bullets and Iron Jack then took off, retreating. Customer Service! Helping the Good Baltan Bullets along with Iron Jack and Gevaudan returned at Fukuoka to track down and defeat FlamingoMask after what he did to them last time at some woods in Canada. Bullets asked to Gevaudan on how did Gevaudan knew where FlamingoMask was at, to which Gevaudan pointed out that he was not very far and was at the "Kaiju Sakaba", the tavern FlamingoMask was "hiding" in. Bullets then took out his sublaser gun, stating that FlamingoMask couldn't hid forever. As the three robot gangsters closed in on the tavern, FlamingoMask and Manager Baltan stepped outside, ready to fight back and to defend the tavern. Gevaudan then ordered both Bullets and Iron Jack to open fire at the two, which they did. FlamingoMask then created a light shield to deflect Bullets's and Iron Jacks's laser rounds. Manager Baltan then flew up and fought off against Bullets and Iron Jack, while FlamingoMask fought off against Gevaudan. Iron Jack fired his Plasma Grenades at Manager Baltan, creating an explosion near him, Manager Baltan then leaped away. Bullets then fired a barrage of laser blasts at Manager Baltan with his sub-laser gun, but this time Manager Baltan rolled away from the laser rounds before they could hit him. Manager Baltan then got back up and summoned a ton of illusion clones of himself to confuse and distract Bullets and Iron Jack. Bullets and Iron Jack began to attack and open fire on all of the illusions. As Bullets and Iron Jack finished off all of the illusion clones, Manager Baltan then sneaked up and flew at Bullets and Iron Jack, ramming them both down to the ground. Manager Baltan then used his Red Freezing Ray at them both. With Bullets and Iron Jack now standing still, Manager Baltan then fired his White Destruction Ray at the two, sending them flying aways and defeating them both. After Gevaudan's defeat, all three robot gangsters then got up and retreated. Bullets's Great Heist! After Iron Jack's failure to defeat FlamingoMask, Gevaudan assigned Bullets to deal with FlamingoMask. Bullets quickly went to work, saying that he'd do better than Iron Jack, much to Iron Jack's displeasure. Upon arriving at Yokohama, Bullets then let out his criminal kaijin friends Red Bat and Gokibura to attack Yokohama and defeat FlamingoMask. Many minutes later, Gokibura and Red Bat showed up with the unconscious FlamingoMask to their robot gangster employer, Bullets, who had ordered them to bring FlamingoMask to him. Gokibura and Red Bat gave away FlamingoMask to Bullets, and then Bullets congratulated them for catching him. Bullets then commanded Red Bat and Gokibura to demolish the rest of Yokohama, as with FlamingoMask now captured, nobody would be there to stop them. Red Bat and Gokibura did so and took off, going out to act on their task. Bullets then lifted up FlamingoMask's body and was about to throw him into his truck, deciding to finish FlamingoMask off himself. Before Bullets could even do any further damage to FlamingoMask though, FlamingoMask woke up and then fought back, kicking at Bullets. Bullets got out his sublaser gun and then began opening fire at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask created a light shield to deflect the laser blasts and then through his shield at Bullets's face, hitting him hard. Running low on time, FlamingoMask then fired a powerful light beam at Bullets's truck, causing the truck to explode and send Bullets' flying aways. Bullets landed down on the ground and then ran off. With Bullets now out of the way, FlamingoMask then took off and flew back to Yokohama, heading back to defeat Red Bat and Gokibura. Project Spartan Bullets (along with Iron Jack) both decided to work together to get defeat FlamingoMask to impress their boss Gevaudan, but both of them realized that they couldn't defeat him on their own so they obtained Spartans GX for their fight against FlamingoMask. During FlamingoMask's fight with Spartans TC, FlamingoMask was shot in the back by an energy ray. As he turned around, he saw another giant mecha appear to combat against him; it was Spartans GX and it was being piloted by two of the Mecha Gang's top men, Bullets and Iron Jack. Spartans GX and Spartans TC began to open laser fire at FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to get caught up in the crossfire. Luckily though, help was on the way, as then Kamen Rider Ex-Aid appeared to assist FlamingoMask in the fight against the two Spartan robots. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid went to fight Spartans GX, while FlamingoMask went to fight against Spartans TC. Iron Jack saw Ex-Aid and remembered him back from their brawl in Tokyo, to which Bullets remembered as well, getting furious. Bullets and Iron Jack then drove Spartans GX over to fight Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid changed into his Double Action Gamer Level XX form, appearing separately from the single body, having jumped up in time to avoid the attack. Spartans GX then fired two Platinum Rays from it's claws directly at Ex-Aid's Level XX forms; to which Ex-Aid's Level XX forms dodged to avoid the beam. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then slashed at Spartans GX with his blade, causing Spartans GX to spin about. Spartans GX then flew up and then activated it's "Punch-Punch-Claw" attack against Ex-Aid's Level XX forms, punching at the two. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then rolled out of the way of the Punch-Punch-Claw attack, leaping and avoiding the attack. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then fired their guns at Spartans GX, followed up by smashing Spartans GX in the head with a giant hammer. Spartans GX then began to spin around and around like a top at fast speeds, ramming itself against Ex-Aid's Level XX forms. Both Ex-Aids closed their covers, causing the two to merge back into Ex-Aid, who then pulled out a different cartridge of similar size, pushing a button on it. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then changed into his Maximum Gamer Level 99 form and then jumped upward, punching at Spartans GX's chest hard. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid then reappeared behind Spartans GX's back, kicking it in the back. Spartans GX fought back by punching it's claws at Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid's chest, followed up Spartans GX firing it's eye lasers and Platinum Rays at Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid was hit by the lasers, but skidded back. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid then ran up and lifted Spartans GX up, then threw him in the air. Spartans GX landed down and prepared to make another charge against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid. Spartans GX bashed it's head against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid, only for Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid to punch it in the chest in retaliation, followed up by Spartans GX firing it's Disc Missiles against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid took the blast head-on, barely slowed but still moving, punching the mech in the chest again, and again, before kicking it upward. Spartans GX was sent flying up, Ex-Aid floated upwards and then used his Maximum Critical Break attack; his energy channeling into a powerful kick, which is delivered directly to Spartans GX's chest, creating a large hole in it. Spartans GX then landed down, his eyes dimmed as smoke emitted from the hole in his chest. Spartans GX then fell over and exploded, destroying Spartans GX. Bullets and Iron Jack were then sent flying away from the blast, defeating them as well. Crazy Smog Gas of Doom! Afte Bat Sister's failure to take down FlamingoMask, Bullets then enlisted Smogton to try to kill FlamingoMask. Later on, as Smogton then ran down to a secret building, he met back up with his associate; Bullets. Smogton reported to Bullets that he managed to succeed into driving FlamingoMask and Sagiri into crazy jerks, meaning that they would fight everything they saw (including their friends), thus making them look bad and turning them against each other. Bullets was glad, and then invited Smogton into the building; as they were now entering Phase 2 of their plan. Bullets then unveiled a deadly airship, in which he enlisted Smogton to pilot it. The plan was to drive the blimp around and pollute the air with Mad X gas, which the Mecha Gang Co. had been working on as of late. Smogton agreed to do this plan, and thus both him and Bullets got into the blimp and quickly got to work. As they got into action however, it didn't take long for Ayame and the now freed FlamingoMask to arrive to stop them. FlamingoMask and Ayame then flew up and battled Bullets and Smogton on their blimp, doing their best to avoid Bullet's laser turret in which he was rapidly shooting at them. After FlamingoMask then destroyed Bullets's laser turret with a light beam, Ayame then fired a powerful barrage of her energy arrows at Smogton's blimp, damaging it, followed up by FlamingoMask's fully-charged Light Orb to which he hurled at the blimp, destroying the blimp and sending Bullets and Smogton flying. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Bullets was present during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score; Bullets very much liked this plan, as did Iron Jack. Bullets was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Bullets, Iron Jack and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. After Gevaudan left, Bullets and Iron Jack then sat with the other assasin kaijin, now onto their business. Snowstorm of Peril Bullets made a brief appearance where he, Iron Jack, Barbe Q, and Salamander stood as guards for Gevaudan and Dr. Borg as they assigned Gillamen their mission to control Freezer Robot and to attack Halewia, Hawaii in hopes of destroying FlamingoMask. Gillamen then took off, going to work. Barettaka! Gevaudan made a speech to the rest of his assassin kaijin, speaking to them that the time had come to wage an open war against FlamingoMask and the Units; as Dr. Borg had now finished up the last mechas to send out. After sending out all of the assassin kaijins to go all out, Gevaudan then assigned Bullets and Iron Jack to dispatch a team of assassin kaijins to take down FlamingoMask. Bullets and Iron Jack accepted the mission and then took off. Before FlamingoMask and the Units could do any searching for the three missing Units, the Mecha Gang had arrived (specifically, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dangan, Geno-Bat, Sadler, Fudora and Barbe Q) on their motorcycles to hunt down FlamingoMask. Bullets menaced the group for a bit, before then a crossbow bolt nicks at Bullet's horns, then followed up by black dust entering the scene. The rest of the assassin kaijins get up and slowly advance towards FlamingoMask and the Units. FlamingoMask and the Units slowly advances towards as well. Then, out from the shadows, FoxMask appeared, intimidating the Mecha Gang. Bullets and Iron Jack then ordered the rest of the assassin kaijins to attack. Towards the end of the fight, with only Bullets, Iron Jack and Barbe Q left, the three villains left, with Geno-Bat, Dangan, Fudora and Sadler then retreating as well. Salamander's Great Proposition Bullets later appeared at the Mecha Galgen Gang HQ, where he was seen sitting down at the table. Upon Dr. Borg's and Madam Barbe Q's arrival, Bullets being unfamiliar with her and thought she was Barbe Q and asked why "Barbe Q" was wearing makeup. Madam Barbe Q then continued to weep, to which Dr. Borg then created some tissues for her to wipe away the tears. Dr. Borg stated to the Mecha Galgen Gang that Barbe Q had perished with Building Robot and that Madam Barbe Q was his new assistant. Bullets was surprised to find out and then regretted commenting. Then Salamander arrived and began to conversate with Gevaudan, going on a long conversation with Gevaudan; Bullets and Iron Jack mainly sat by and watched quietly. Bullets then lit himself a cigar while listening. Following the end and approval of Salamander's speech, Gevaudan dissmissed everyone. Bullets was the first one to leave and took off, throwing his cigar into the trash-can. The West Side of Mecha Galgen Gang Bullets (along with Iron Jack) traveled with Gevaudan to Salamander's hidden fort in some undisclosed location in the West. There he and Iron Jack argued for a bit on the quality of the monsters they sent out, but then Gevaudan ignored both of them. For the rest of the time, they acted as guards for Gevaudan and then observing the skills of the recruits from the Western side of the Mecha Galgen Gang. The Mecha Galagen Gang and the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters Alliance Bullets along with Smogton, Zeni Crazy and Iron Jack were seen standing besides Gevaudan as he was contacting Count von Lightning of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. He mainly just stood by and observed the conversation like Zeni Crazy. After the talk, Bullets stated that he was glad that finally their bad luck streak was wearing thin. Gevaudan then dismissed everyone else, and Bullets went aways. Long Live Baranoia! YetiMask Appears Meanwhile, from a few miles away from SquidMask and YetiMask's location, a black mobster car then drives into the snowy streets and then makes it way to a more clear and hidden area. It keeps driving, until then it takes a turn and then parks. As the car stops, three robots step out, two being basic Mecha-Mobsters and the third one being Bullets himself. Bullets had returned to Canada out in an open field to specifically to test out a robot that he had rebuilt recently---Bara Missiler. Bullets then explained to two of the Mecha-Mobsters he was with that he was from Baranoia and was intent on avenging Baranoia, even if Gevaudan did not approve. As Bullets sent out Bara Missiler, SquidMask and YetiMask intervened, destroying the two Mecha-Mobsters and getting into a scuffle with him briefly, until then Bullets had Bara Missiler approach them. Bullets then watched as YetiMask and Bara Missiler fight it off for a bit, until then Bullets decided to call off Bara Missile for now, and then retreated, taking off. Powers & Weapons * Strength: Though he isn't as strong as Iron Jack or Gevaudan, Bullets is still a force to be reckoned with in his own right. * Flamethrower Fingers: Bullets can spew out deadly flames from his fingertips. Likewise, he can also use them as a improvisational lighter for his cigars. * Bullets: Bullets can also shoot out bullets out from his fingers as well like a machine gun. * Sub-Lasergun: Bullets's main weapon, which is a big laser gun that fires out hot plasma blasts. It resembles a Thompson Sub-machine gun. * Mist: Bullets can shoot out a white, thick cloud of mist from his mouth to keep cover and make it hard for the enemy to see. * Enhanced Durability: Bullets has enhanced durability; being able to survive falling off a mountain and landing perfectly fine; surviving many of FlamingoMask's strongest attacks against him, having his main giant robot blow up on him, and even surviving many Kamen Rider kicks. * Human Form: Bullets can take on a human form as means of disguise, though he hardly ever uses it. * 360 Rotation: Bullets can turns his neck (and also waist area) around in a 360. * Extraordinary Jumper: Bullets can jump up to very high lengths. * Enhanced Engineering: While not as talented or crafty as Dr. Borg, Bullets is a good engineer, being able to repair long broken down robots and create new machines. * Spartans GX: Bullet's first giant robot creation was Spartans GX, which he and Iron Jack could pilot together to cause mass destruction. It was eventually destroyed by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. * Bara Missiler: Bullets has control over Bara Missiler, which he rebuilt. Quotes Trivia * Out of the three robot gangsters, Bullets was the first to be made and named. * His design is based after a hammerhead shark. * Bullets appears to be the only one of the three top members of the Mecha Gang to actually help out or assist his monsters's plans in their attempts to kill FlamingoMask. However, his monsters tend to last longer in combat than he does himself. * Out of the three top members of the Mecha Galgen Gang, Bullets gets beaten up or injured the most. * Bullets is from Planet Baranoia, meaning that his original name could possibly be Bara Bullets. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Robots Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)